Qui es tu ?
by Silvara
Summary: Link x Sheik - Il voulut ardament connaître l'être qui se cachait derrière la fumée des noix mojo... - Périples relationnels het. Un peu axé autour du gameplay, beaucoup inspiré de "Violet Rain" d'Amarylis Cemetery.
1. Prologue

**Qui es-tu?**

* * *

Sheik est Zelda ; Zelda est Sheik.  
Mais bien sûr, cela ne veut rien dire, bien sûr, les choses sont loin d'être simples lorsqu'on y inclus des noix mojos et des paradoxes temporels qui changent le goût des baisers.  
Parce que l'esprit d'un héros n'est pas fait pour la paix, et que celui d'un mystère vêtu de symboles contraires ne peut être vraiment en ordre...

* * *

**Prologue  
**_Dans la gueule du péril_

x¤x

Depuis que le Héros avait quitté le Temple du Temps, une multitude de pensées se pressaient dans son esprit. Sept années de sa vie s'étaient envolées et il ne savait pas encore ou elles se trouvaient. Il était devenu un Hylien, trop mûr dans un corps trop fort pour un esprit trop jeune. Oui mais non, pas d'introspection !

Le temps était au cœur du dilemme, sur une scène défilant à toute allure dont nul ne pouvait définir le but : on y discernait seulement une histoire de bien, mort, victoire et paix. C'était comme une trame déjà conçue qui se répétait quoi que l'on fît, et sans l'avis des interprètes.

Le temps. C'était ce qui l'avait définitivement arraché au Bosquet ; une triste mesure qui le précipitait depuis peu dans un tourbillon d'horreurs soudaines et aliènes. Quel avenir espérer dans l'absence d'un passé ? Et puis les mêmes questions : où, comment, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? -Ne pas dormir !- Tout s'enchaînait sur le sentier étroit. De courage et d'optimisme, un Héros ne questionne pas.

Un Héros ? Mais de quoi ? D'une vague histoire de bien, mort, victoire et paix ; une légende qui se perpétuera de toutes façons, tant que la scène sera debout, tant que les acteurs seront en vie ; que cette verte d'Hyrule vivra de couleur et de vent. Car pour la gloire puérile de ce monde insensé, le temps bat et cadence, sans arrêt, le cœur consentant d'un enfant inconscient.

Vas Héros, file file, droit devant toi, et sauve nous encore une fois... Surtout ne t'arrêtes ni ne t'interroges ; tout est tracé tu n'as qu'à avancer ! _Car d'Hyrule à Termina, en Hylia, où que ce soit, jamais petit être, tu ne seras chez toi._

Link sursauta. Epona trottait toujours vers le village Cocorico dernier refuge pour les hyliens depuis le ciel gris peint par un gérudo maudit. Changement progressif mieux accepté par les victimes de cet orage que par une âme jeune et claire découvrant un monde chéri tout à refaire.

Il se redressa pour constater son assoupissement sur le dos de la jument. Il aurait bien voulu s'asperger de l'eau du lac cristallin comme il en avait l'habitude juste sept années auparavant, mais voilà: ce n'était pas le moment.

Le mont du péril l'attendait et en lui, un peuple tout entier ayant perdu de vue l'espoir, pauvres malheureux faisant office d'exemple; bêtes de foire au sort cruel, croulant sous l'angoisse du rire impitoyable de l'anarchique symbole du mal.

Il démonta, et, flattant l'encolure d'Epona, la quitta pour traverser le village ; franchissant les portes du mont menacé par le temps, résolu à devancer la métrique de son péril latent.

Dans le village goron, il questionna le fils du chef. Horrifié, celui-ci lui ouvrit la boutique et la salle de son père puis lui offrit de quoi supporter le feu du cratère. Link, n'emprunta pas les escaliers ; pas le temps. Non, il sauta à l'étage inférieur et jusqu'au plus bas cœur de cette cité circulaire où chez elle, si heureuse d'ordinaire, régnait un silence austère.

Dans la salle du chef, il poussa le grand totem et s'engouffra derrière, où, comme l'avait dit le jeune goron, un passage menait à la caverne de feu.

Au sein de l'immense cratère, la chaleur l'assaillit tout à coup. Se prenant la gorge, l'hylien dut combattre les affres de la claustrophobie tentant de s'insinuer en son esprit.

Non. L'on comptait sur lui !

Et il avança dans ce volcan bouillonnant dont l'air lui brûlait les chairs. Il se hâta de revêtir la tenue vermeille, habit magique qui, lui seul, permettrait de tenter quelque exploit nouveau...  
Ainsi protégé, l'esprit un peu mieux disposé, il suivit d'abord le pont de bois sur sa droite à chercher quelque secret dissimulé, cependant, vit sa quête entravée pas de gros et trop solides rochers. Aussi il revint sur ses pas et, s'aidant d'un grappin prit appui sur une poutre en face de lui puis se fit hisser vers l'autre partie du pont sectionné.

Mais alors, se serait-il douté qu'en cet endroit redouté, il aurait rencontré celui qui l'avait guidé céans ?  
Cet être respirant le mystère, remplissant à chaque entrevue aussi furtive que l'air le cœur d'un héros d'une confiance bienvenue ;  
Sheik s'avança sur le pont, montant vers l'hylien surpris.


	2. Derrière le mur :Mt du Péril:

**Chapitre 1  
**_Derrière le mur_

* * *

_Je ne savais plus si tu viendrais,  
__Et dans le doute,  
__La détresse  
__Me gagnait..._

N'était-il pas tout particulièrement dangereux de se plonger dans les yeux de ce sheikah ? Il le savait pourtant. Ce visage semblait combattre de grandes passions et jouait avec son cœur à un jeu létal. Sheik. Oui, il avait un nom d'ambassadeur pour le peuple des ombres, le peuple nomade. Un nom bien significatif qui chassait encore le hasard.

Le concerné s'approcha lentement, comme si les les flammes bondissantes autour du pont l'effrayait, lui, un des virtuoses de la magie élémentaire_...? _Et son oeil, comme toujours, se fixait sur Link. _Oh si le veut le destin, qu'il en soit ainsi ; l'œil du sheikah suivant à jamais les pas d'un Héros du Temps-_

Sa voix se fit encore douce et puissante, et chantante et grave. Du moins elle le paraissait. L'était-elle vraiment ou bien était-ce une impression de son allure taciturne ?

En tous cas, la fidèle mesure de ses phrases pénétrait son cœur tel un baume, et il s'en reput, rassasié et encore affamé, le coeur désespérément accroché à ces octaves et à cette lyre - tout comme l'était son âme à la berceuse de sa Princesse... son senhal.

"Il est un fait que le temps ne peut altérer. Une amitié partagée. Un sentiment profond du cœur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours."

Le cœur du Héros enivré de ces mots, dansait avec force ; il virevoltait et battait la mesure pour la voix adorée.

"La confiance réciproque cédera sa place au pouvoir de justice, te révélant le sentiment de la victoire et de la paix."

Que désirer de plus? Une lueur éphémère scintilla en passant dans ses yeux de saphir. Des yeux au diapason de l'espoir... Ceux du sheikah n'avaient pas changé. Ils contenaient la même ambiguïté découlant de ce qui semblait être un amalgame de sentiments passionnels.

"Cette chanson est dédiée au pouvoir de l'amitié... poursuivit-il sans ciller. Écoute bien le boléro du feu..."

La harpe du ménestrel vibra avec le cœur à qui la musique se destinait. Elle l'entraîna dans des lieux de secrets où l'on scellait sur soi l'essence de l'autre par un serment qui ne souffrirait ni du temps ni de la peur, ne réclamant que dévotion.

Lorsque les notes s'atténuèrent puis moururent, la marque restait. Et dans son cœur,_ le 'tu'_ s'était gravé.

"Link... À très bientôt..."

Trop tôt, les notes s'atténuèrent, puis moururent. Dans son coeur, pourtant, leur trace s'était inscrite comme un 'tu' gravé à jamais.

"Link... À très bientôt..."

Non ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ; non ce n'était pas juste ! Il venait de lui donner une nouvelle force qu'il découvrait, et exigeait déjà qu'on s'y appuie ! Mais pauvre courage, ce n'était pas suffisant !

... Si seulement le sheikah n'était pas aussi distant. Un seul geste... Un seul mot et avec ou sans sages, il aurait su renverser Ganon !

Le devoir appelait et Link dut construire sur ce peu qu'il avait. Il affirma sa volonté et avança dans le seul désir de le retrouver. Il savait désormais qu'_il_ serait au rendez-vous.

Et en quatre, trois, deux, un ; autant de flambeaux qu'ils rallumaient chacun, peu à peu, contentant les dieux, le Héros avançait, détruisait, restaurait Darunia derrière Volcania l'austère, guettant la mort au détour de chaque trésor...

Alliant vitesse et dextérité dans un art à son diapason, usant de l'arc de l'épée ou du bel écusson ; rien ne pouvait plus stopper l'entraînante chanson que l'hylien se construisait pourtant sans ambition. Car, une fois de trop frustré de la furtivité du jeune harpiste, Link oubliait ses craintes et plein d'un ennui discret, se défoulait volontiers sur les obstacles de son destin.

Darunia sauvé, quelques objets de plus, et voilà qu'il galopait vers le prochain prisonnier. S'éloignant de la gueule béante du dragon terrassé, descendant ce mont au péril désarçonné, il s'élançait déjà vers le domaine Zora.

Une flamme bleue délivrait le roi, que sans attendre, lui, bondissait déjà d'un îlot à l'autre vers une poche givrée, acquérait assez vite une endurance agile, puis se hissait enfin dans la grotte élevée.

Là au milieu du givre de lumières gorgé, dans les serres de ce paysage austère de silence ; Link se sentait étrangement à son aise… Peut-être ce milieu de glace rappelait-il l'âme muette d'un héros si las.

Évoluant dans cette harmonie partagée, Link gagna une pièce cachée. Et ouvrant celle-ci comme un destin, le fer légendaire à portée de main, redoutant ce qui se tapirait de l'autre côté, il pénétra dans un lieu de toute beauté...

Un décor fait de milliers d'étoiles habillait les murs d'un voile crêpé comme une nuit fabriquée dominant un sol immaculé. Là, dans l'attente, dormait un grand coffre. Et tout autour la pièce se voyait bordée de cristaux divers aux couleurs variées.

Certaines merveilles valaient le détour songeait le Héros vraiment charmé.  
Farore à donc du cœur. Elle sait comment adoucir les blessures.

Il ouvrit le coffre ancien ou attendait, trésor oublié un objet sacré diffusant une puissante magie zora. Une paire de bottes si joliment travaillées !

Mais cet ouvrage permettait surtout que mouvements, sous les eaux, se passent avec même aisance qu'en surface.

Observant son trésor, il sentit une présence connue ; cet être, dans sa prestance, qui lui prodiguait chaleur vitale si raréfiée.  
Un court frisson parcourut l'âme d'un Héros fatiguée, qui ferma ses yeux souriant malgré lui, et décidé à faire durer cet instant, il se retourna lentement.

Plus bas qu'un murmure et plus fort qu'un souhait, son nom traversa ses lèvres pleines d'été dans le courage renouvelé d'une jeunesse qui recommençait à pulser: "Sheik," murmura-t-il.

* * *

_**xxx** Senhal : Objet d'inspiration amoureuse et de désir en occitan __**xxx**_


	3. Neige enivrante :Grotte polaire:

**Qui es-tu?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: _Neige enivrante_**

Il n'était plus seul... Non, il avait remis sa confiance et son espoir entre les mains du sheikah. Il avait un ami au milieu de ce brouillard d'erreur et d'horreurs qui enserrait Hyrule.

Mais surtout, jamais il ne pensait qu'à partir de là, du milieu des cristaux, tant de bonheur découlerait, découlerait, puis le rattraperait comme de la neige en été ; immaculée, légère ! Eclaboussant de douceur, ravivante de fraîcheur, chue du ciel sur son être ; comme un crachin tendre et soudain. Une neige pour qui raviver la chaleur. (Peut-être que dans les sphères éloignées, Nayru souriait à Farore à cause de la joie qu'elle voulait donner...)

"À nouveau nos routes se croisent, Link..."

Les ciseaux lumineux irisaient de leurs faisceaux la peau basanée du sheikah glacial. Dans cet univers serein tout sonnait si bien ; l'hylien était sans voix face à la perfection d'un tel spectacle. C'est pour de tels instants que l'on continue à pousser sa vie sur le tracé du temps...

Mais son exaltation fut bien vite précipitée par les mots de son ami.

"Tu arrives trop tard, les Zoras ne sont pas ici... Voici ce qu'il en reste..."

De la glace. De partout comme une sentence impitoyable. Jusque dans la fontaine, de la glace irréelle. Enserrant les Zoras dans son sommeil froid, racontant encore les silences de l'horrible mort.

"Les Zoras sont prisonniers de cette vague de glace! Tous...sauf une..."

Au milieu du peuple aquatique amants des eaux magnifiques ; une seule rescapée, reine perdu, dévastée. Sous ses yeux un peuple périt. Parmi eux, déjà un père ; surement des amis.

"J'ai pu sauver la princesse des Zoras des glaces éternelles."

Princesse alors reine, et givrée de désespoir.

"Cette glace est le fruit d'un malédiction... Le monstre du temple de l'eau en est la source. Vivant, la glace ne pourra jamais fondre..."

Une horreur de plus ou de moins à présent...n'était rien d'autre qu'un dérisoire tourment. D'ici deux jours et sûrement moins, le Héros vaincrait la bête au court destin.

"Le temps file et emporte les hommes... Ainsi coule le fleuve et jamais ne s'arrête."

Les hommes et les êtres de toutes sortes, certes. Mais si Farore le permettait, Ruto, ton peuple il te rendrait... Pourquoi juger si tôt? Ignorait-il quelque chose encore? Pourquoi parlait Sheik comme si tout était déjà mort...?

"Un jeune esprit renferme un cœur ambitieux... Des amours légers cèdent à une passion profonde. Un miroir d'eau pure reflète la vie."

Ces mots le firent méditer longuement. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis Ghoma jusqu'à temple du temps. Mais après son sommeil, les choses étaient devenues vraiment étranges. Son esprit était constamment confus. Ne sachant jamais exactement comment raisonner et que penser, il confondait ses émotions et une multitude de désirs se bousculaient par une cohabitation anormale.

Dans son cœur, une chose était certaine, la violence n'avait jamais pu ternir sa confiance et sa volonté, et les plaisirs simples et innocents n'en prenaient que plus de saveur. Même s'ils étaient devenus très, très rares depuis quelques...combien déjà? Ca devait bien faire quelques mois à présent qu'il courait dans ce corps athlétique d'adulte. Mais Navi était là! Et puis il s'était fait des amis ; il y avait Malon, et puis Darunia, il avait pu revoir Saria même si ce n'était pas longtemps. Et puis, Ruto était vivante et puis la princesse Zelda.

À ce nom il fronça les sourcils. Impa avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Mais, ... si l'inquiétude persistait, des sentiments étranges et parfois aussi des sensations l'accompagnaient et cela lui causait toujours la même impression de folie. Et puis s'il essayer d'y réfléchir, une migraine violente s'abattait sur lui et le poursuivait jusqu'à lui faire lâcher prise. Pourquoi? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant simplement en pensant à son amie...?

Il se massa les yeux et chassa tout raisonnement avant que douleur ne surgisse.

"Écoute la Sérénade de l'Eau et contemple ton reflet."

La voix du sheikah amène entoura son esprit comme un voile de velours, et sa sérénité de toujours l'isola de ses peines.

Regardant sa main aux fins doigts bandés qui évoluait gracieusement entre les cordes sensibles de son instrument, il sortit le sien lentement et fermant ses yeux bleus limpides, l'effleura de ses lèvres pour suivre la mélodie apaisante de cette mystérieuse sérénade rassurante. Oh belle valse voluptueusement enivrante…

Tandis que les notes s'effaçaient dans l'air et qu'il accostait doucement, il se trouva brusquement réveillé par quatre mots qui s'étaient pourtant voulus discrets.

"Link... À très bientôt."

Derrière ses mèches dorées, son regard s'adoucit. Il était comme pétri de mélancolie. De sa bouche sortit un mot dont il ne pesa pas le sens.

"Non."

L'œil du sheikah s'agrandit imperceptiblement sous la surprise du refus d'un Héros. Ce qui permit à celui-ci de se rapprocher un tout petit peu sans qu'il n'y porte grande importance, volant dans cette proximité bien pauvre mais néanmoins gagnée un avant goût doux et rassurant de complicité.

"Ne pars pas," compléta enfin l'hylien paisible d'une voix ferme mais accueillante comme il se devait lors d'un échange entre hommes.

Enfin...plus ou moins si on ne comptait pas la magie, les noix mojos, les paradoxes temporels et d'autres détails.

Le sheikah sembla un instant déchiré, puis sa décision vint, froide et ferme. "La place d'une ombre n'est pas dans la lumière."

Le Héros releva la tête, un peu perdu dans tout ça. Entre ses lèvres il laissa échapper sa pensée: "Que veux-tu dire..."

"Le destin du Héros du Temps et d'accomplir seul sa quête, expliqua Sheik sentant les doutes qui pouvaient naître de ses mots trop vagues. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger," ajouta-t-il soudain.

L'hylien fut profondément désarmé par le geste amical. Lui qui avait justement perdu sa pitance sur la route du domaine Zora... Quelle surprise de recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part du sheikah. Mais encore, il se souvint de trop peu connaître l'être taciturne qu'il considérait désormais comme son ami et il lui offrit un sourire exalté en recevant la petite besace bien sympathique.

"Merci, Sheik."

Mais une pensée rattrapa cruellement ses espoirs ; celui à qui le sheikah s'adressait était le Héros du Temps, et non à s'adressait au bras destiné à la force du courage, à l'épée de légende ; au salut d'Hyrule. Il y avait bien longtemps que Link n'existait plus, et il avait été stupide de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt.

Sheik se retira en quelques pas puis dans un flash lumineux, il redevint ombre en ce lieu et aux yeux, encore une fois.

La neige avait disparu éteignant la vision et laissant juste un vide glacial suivant la courte illusion.

Link était de nouveau seul.  
Seulement maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.


	4. Simple impair :Lac Hylia:

**

* * *

**

°OoO°

**Qui es-tu?**

oO°Oo

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** _**Simple impair**_

La silhouette qui grimpait sur la berge montrait de la peine à la tâche. Elle voulait sans doute se mettre à l'abri des eaux qui revenaient en force emplir le bassin du lac. L'hylien s'avança sur un pont de bois et regarda les flots qui montaient dans un ruissellement puissant, murmurant fraîcheur et vie. Sans écouter son cœur qui protestait contre cette témérité idyllique et n'aurait pas refusé de s'allonger une heure ou deux sous la beauté de ce ciel matinal, le héros s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa jument et la solitude de la vaste plaine.

Un corbo alors, piqua, choisissant pour cible à la surprise générale, le Héros du Temps cette fois.  
L'hylien avait attrapé son arc, le banda, et la flèche s'élança, parfaitement axée, fendant les airs avec une précision létale pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois dépassant du jabot du pauvre volatile impétueux. Pour ne pas gaspiller cet élan, il cribla également le reste de la faune approximative ; de quoi être tranquille quelques temps.

En temps normal, il aurait peut-être prit des risques, cherché à s'améliorer, trouvant là une opportunité de s'entraîner. Cependant, il n'était pas moralement disposé à ces futilités ; de toutes les façons, si les sept sages n'étaient pas réunis, puéril serait son entraînement, jamais le gérudo ne serait vaincu.

Pourquoi faire du zèle lorsque celui-ci serait superflu?

Le dernier sage en outre, selon que l'avait dit le premier, n'était autre que la princesse de la Destinée. Incontournable pour le Héros, inaccessible à Link, elle demeurerait pour lui au panthéon des idéaux.

Son regard s'élança de par l'étendue de nouveau cristalline du lac Hylia ; au dessus des cimes lointaines où naissait la douceur de l'aurore. Il lui restait encore deux temples à explorer.

Navi ressentit sa nostalgie et sortit de sa tunique afin de lui déposer au creux de l'oreille quelques mots rassurants. Mais cette fée n'était pas la sienne. Elle le quitterait un jour, il le sentait. Et lorsqu'il le lui demandait, elle se montrait gênée puis acquiesçait.  
Ce n'était pas Link pour qui elle se mobilisait tant, elle non plus ne connaissait que le Héros. Et rien n'y changerait. Pourquoi fallut-il qu'il s'y soit attaché? À ce cortège d'acteurs furtifs qui ne laissaient que les faux semblants nécessaires à un destin précis?

Ensuite, tandis que sa conscience ressassait encore culpabilité, doute et désolation pour le noble peuple aquatique dont l'emprisonnement glacial ne semblait guère avoir été ébranlé par la mort de l'Amibe, son regard fut accroché à une silhouette bleue et svelte se tenant sur un îlot éloigné. Il identifia en la personne du jeune homme ce sheikah qui était sans doute venu aiguillonner la suite de son périple. Link resta sur le pont de bois pour que "le Héros", du messager, s'approchât. Et puis ce dernier s'arrêta, sage, à quelques pas du mystérieux personnage.

"Link... ?" le sheikah marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque l'hylien prit la parole en premier.

"Oh, reprit-il ensuite, Ruto veut me remercier? Je vois... C'est aussi pour elle que nous devons ramener paix et joie en Hyrule."

Le sheikah fit un geste circulaire devant le lit de nouveau comblé du lac et les yeux du Héros s'épanchèrent sur les abondantes eaux.

"Regarde, Link..." murmura le jeune homme d'une voix satisfaite et heureuse. "La bête maléfique a péri. Toi et la Princesse Ruto avez accompli cet acte héroïque. Les eaux pures et claires emplissent à nouveau ce paisible lac."Savait-il seulement que les Zoras ne reviendraient pas?

L'hylien s'avança vers la rive, serrant les dents et, frustré, résistait au besoin de fermer ses poings... Imaginait-il la douleur que son humeur avenante coûtait en souffrance à Link...

Il le haï pour la peine.  
Pour combler le vide.  
Du moins il essaya car son cœur n'avait jamais apprit à allumer cette flamme là.

... Il n'y parvenait pas de toutes les façons ; ni avec les affreusetés qu'il fauchait à longueur de journée, ni même avec le gérudo qui avait initié le jeu destructeur... Rien à faire. Alors Sheik...  
Il laissa sa tête pencher sur sa poitrine, les yeux pleins d'un brouillard confortable ; en vaincu, immobile figurine rendant les armes face à ce douloureux calme.Mais quelle importance puisque ce sentiment ne servait à rien...

Il n'entendit pas les pas légers du messager qui s'esquivait. Il ne le vit pas sauter d'un bond prodigieux digne des plus habiles athlètes de son peuple, sur la cime de l'arbre mort.

Mais il entendit le silence, vit le vide, se retourna et pourtant son cœur battait encore avec plaisir, bercé du confort propre au regard de... du messager sur lui.

Soudain, aussi simplement, tentant la chance, Link leva les yeux.

Et rencontrant ce regard bleu, Sheik décontenancé perdit aussi simplement l'équilibre, laissant échapper un petit cri bien trop aigu dans sa chute...

Le Héros, pareillement surpris de trouver le singulier personnage tout là-haut logé que d'entendre son timbre de voix subitement plus aiguë que d'accoutumée, ne réagit que trop tard lorsque celui-ci se blessa.

Sheik heurta violement le sol chu depuis son perchoir et outre la douleur que lui prodigua sa mâchoire, il sentit dans ses reins une souffrance sourde qui s'étendit dans son corps non sans lui tordre les traits du visage.

Link hésita un peu, encore perplexe, puis se précipita vers la forme à présent si mince et fragile étendue au sol.

Furieux de sa bêtise, se reprochant de s'être attardé, le sheikah se mordit les lèvres derrière ses habits, mais ne résista pas longtemps à la pression de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il perdit connaissance.

Link s'agenouilla et ausculta le corps ; une tache de sang s'était formée sur le tissu qui enveloppait le cou du sheikah au niveau de son menton. Rassuré de ne pas en trouver nulle part ailleurs, il savait que cela ne garantissait toutefois rien.

Il regarda autour d'eux, or les lieux étaient déserts et l'Amibe géante détruite. Ainsi, déjà, aucune visite monstrueuse ne viendrait ajouter son grain de sel.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à la cabane du vieil océanologue relativement gâteux et joua le chant de sa jument à l'ocarina. La belle Epona surgit d'on ne sait où, fière et vigoureuse. Chacun de ses muscles puissants roulaient sous sa soyeuse robe chocolat, laissant le vent se jouer de sa crinière claire, un hennissement de contentement la précédait dans l'air. Elle aborda et poussa du museau son maître pour le saluer au lendemain de son long séjour dans le profond temple sous-marin. Le Héros lui flatta l'encolure et empoigna ses reines pour la mener lentement mais sûrement sur le premier pont de bois, lui fredonnant parfois le chant qui lui plaisait tant lorsqu'elle hésitait à avancer. Ils parvinrent en peu de temps à l'îlot où Sheik reposait.

Alors, ouvrant une besace que portait le destrier au flanc, il en sortit quelques cataplasmes. Évidement, si le temple précédent ne lui avait pas coûté la plupart de ses fées et onguents, la tâche lui eût été plus facile et le sheikah, déjà sur pied…

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau aux côtés du blessé et porta sa main sur son visage pour lui ôter les linges qui le couvraient.

Alors, un court instant, il hésita.

Et si ces linges précisément ne faisaient pas que le couvrir... S'ils le dissimulaient?

Mais il refoula l'idée. N'était-elle pas absurde? Sheik n'avait pas besoin de se cacher ; il voulait le bien d'Hyrule autant que lui. Depuis le début de ses peines il n'avait fait que l'aider. Quel besoin aurait un sheikah, ombres parmi les ombres, de se cacher?

Il glissa habilement ses doigts sous le vêtement et le fit glisser vers son cou,  
dénudant innocemment des années de travail et de reniement ;  
découvrant d'un seul coup les traits d'un visage trop doux...


	5. Comme tu veux :Vallée Géudo:

_Le temps de décliner les droits sur la chanson reprise ici ; laquelle est tirée de Une poussière de J.-J. Goldman  
__histoire que tout le monde soit content et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de morts, et nous voila repartis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** _**Comme tu veux**_

l

l

Le cœur battant à mesure qu'à son insu, il violait un secret d'un gentil geste ingénu ; en dépit de quelques hésitations, pressé par la force des choses, il découvrit d'une main bouche et mâchoire finement ciselées.  
Étonné d'une telle douceur dans ces courbes et traits, il n'oublia pas pour autant son but et s'occupa de la fine ossature blessée avant d'entreprendre d'ôter la combinaison sheikah pour bander les côtes qui avaient reçu le choc.  
Il semblait...  
Mais pour ce qu'il vit, ce fut déjà assez.  
Il pouvait assurer désormais ce qu'il soupçonnait. Son idée se fit certaine, confortée par les faits ; il avait devant lui un sheikah non pas troubadour mais du moins trobairitz, et si en ces yeux de feu avait toujours brûlé de l'or, c'était la faute d'un sexe qui s'émouvait bien vite et souvent bien fort.  
Il enserra bien fermement la taille nettement découpée, fit un nœud de fortune, tout cela sans bousculer...la blessée. Et lui remettant son habit, il réfléchit, ne pouvant quitter ce visage lisse basané sur lequel les paupières légères inconsciemment reposaient.

Sheik remua enfin, sous un ciel bleu. Un peu trop intense pour ne pas éveiller se curiosité.  
Le personnage comprit alors qu'il n'était autre que les iris dilatés de Link attendri.  
Une question alors fusa sans délai, et son regard descendit vers ses pieds ; l'être sentit les bandages sur son corps abîmé et frémi tout à coup paniqué.  
Ce regard n'allait pas dans l'histoire ; il dépassait du détail dérisoire. Il parlait trop pour cacher l'évidence, avec une profondeur confirmant sa méfiance.  
Sheik se releva sans considérer un seul instant le Héros qui voulait le rassurer. Peine perdue étant de l'en dissuader ; pas un mot n'ayant même été encore exprimé. Le temps pour Link de prononcer les siens: "Cela ne changera rien...", de répliquer empressement un murmure agacé: "Ton regard te contredit...", et l'ombre s'évapora dans la panique, au milieu d'un nuage de fumée.

Se relevant lentement l'esprit en voyage ; assimilant d'aucunes choses, s'interrogeant sur d'autres, et conscient de la fureur du sheikah, l'hylien espéra qu'il se laisserait un jour apaiser. Il aurait peut-être souhaité être désolé pour pouvoir le lui dire ; il aurait du moins voulu éprouver de la culpabilité, mais outre la gênante impression de s'être introduit par la force des choses dans de secrètes pénates, qu'elles le concernassent ou pas, il ne ressentait rien sinon qu'une petite déception face à la méfiance mise en évidence par le déguisement.

"Sheik..." Cette fois-ci le mot n'était guère souligné d'un sourire ; il traduisait, loin de l'heureuse expectative de retrouvailles, la crainte de leurs définitives funérailles.

Plus tard encore, son souvenir ne put s'altérer dans son esprit tandis qu'il arpentait le temple retors de l'ombre.

oOo

Illusions et déraison  
Tel était le capital de ce temple peu banal  
De pièges en énigmes,  
Du jeu à l'épreuve,  
Dénichant un mystérieux monocle  
Puis les bottes d'Éole de leur socle,  
Parcourant des dédales étroits comme les chemins de la vie  
D'ombres en chimères, le Héros, un bateau immense, vit  
Son _'dernier voyage'_ il y fit, rythmé par le cliquetis du fer,  
Puis par les os dispersés qu'il rendit à la terre.

Enfin, face à deux mains énormes assez fripées,  
Semblant toutes deux, de tout détachées ;  
Il pourfendit le perfide Bongo aveuglé.

Il enfourcha Epona, et quitta non sans soulagement le temple d'ou il avait obtenu le médaillon d'Impa, l'immortelle figure des sheikah.

Il songea bien entendu à Sheik. Ne lui restait qu'un sage à sauver et le seul endroit qu'il n'avait encore guère exploré n'était-ce pas le désert ? Sans détour, il se rendit donc au pont menant à la forteresse des gérudos ; ces intransigeantes voleuses.

Mais certainement, avant, le musicien viendrait lui apprendre une autre de ces mélodies qui emmenaient celui qui les jouait sur le vent de Farore… Il s'accrochait désespérément à cette pensée, ne supportant déjà que mal le temps depuis lequel il ne l'avait vu et entendu. Reviendrait-il malgré la découverte déterminante du Héros ? Était-ce de lui qu'elle... ' Qu'il ' s'était caché… ?

Link avait décidé de respecter son choix et de faire en sorte que rien ne change. Seulement, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que même dans son esprit, changer le genre qui définissait ce cher être était un peu trahir sa promesse. Alors il avait résolu d'ignorer tout à fait la nature de ce sheikah. Du mois d'essayer.

Bientôt alors, arrivant au bord du canyon, face au contraignant pont sectionné, il se résolut ; monté sur son heureux destrier, il franchit simplement, d'un bond souple et magnifique, la distance qui le séparait de son but.

Le cavalier poursuivit jusqu'à l'entrée du repère des femmes.

Là, étalon magnifique ou non, le Héros fut arrêté, la jument mise en déroute. Il ne tenta pas de montrer de résistance, ne sachant premièrement comment réagir. Il comprit par la suite qu'avec les guerrières il valait mieux en rester là. Une force universelle le poussait à le croire. De plus, il semblait qu'il en allait de même pour elles, car à l'issu de leurs rares affrontements lors de son infiltration de la forteresse, si elles avaient le dernier mot, ce qui fut le cas au début, fascinant par leur grâce, leur maniement du sabre et leur souplesse ; sans porter la main sur lui, elles le reconduisaient en cellule.

Patience hors du commun ou simple jeu?

Tout poussait à croire la seconde alternative car, bien que la première vaincue, parvint à s'enfuir, elle ne chercha pas ni à répliquer, ni ne s'en alarma.

Effectivement, une entente fut finalement l'issue de tout cela et les femmes lui offrirent un total accès à leur citée.

C'est ainsi qu'il pu gagner le désert dont elles gardaient le portes...

Sur les routes des dunes une fois engagé, ne sachant tout d'abord comment chercher, il suivit longuement de rouges poteaux sans doute placés là par les gérudos.

Malheureusement, survint une soudaine tempête qui les arracha en majorité ; refusant que l'on le frustre de sa victoire, le désert se débarrassa de ces machineries humaines. C'était son territoire, et, que ce fut le Héros du Temps ou un autre qui se présentât, il entendait y régner...

Passa le temps, sans direction, dans ce flou déroutant et parmi les dangers constants. L'eau vint à manquer ; l'envie aussi. Et tout se tut bientôt. Il s'arrêta ici.

Des octoroks surgissant toujours et encore s'adonnèrent à cœur joie à déchirer les chairs qu'ils trouvaient. Livrant cette dernière bataille futile, Link les détruisit comme il le put.

Oh, oui, pour peu de temps. Mais assez pour mourir dignement.

Il voulut chasser sa fée, mais Navi se refusait à quitter l'aventure, obstinée comme jamais, elle n'entendit rien et alla se blottir dans la tunique verte. Dévotion à Hyrule ou au Héros ; compassion fidèle ou acte professionnel, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Son cœur salua ce geste, et alors malgré par la pauvre chaleur dispensée par la lueur de la petite demoiselle, il ne sut résister à l'appel de cette étendue brûlante qui berçait tendrement vers la mort en son fond.

Il tomba à genoux et laissa ses yeux, peu à peu se fermer. Tout à coup il entendit un faible bruit singulier... Ou bien il le cru. De temps à autre la plainte lointaine du vent soulevait le sable, tel l'écume d'une mer instable au abysses silencieuses. Mais rien de plus à présent.

L'hylien sourit. C'était un sourire crispé et forcé destiné à la mort après laquelle il soupirait. Et ses yeux, emplis de cette poussière brûlante, de le saigner. 'Sombre mirage...' Et il retrouva la chaleur invitante du sable.

Du bout des lèvres gercées et sanguinolentes, un murmure balayé par le vent fut prononcé « Zelda… » Mais son esprit à demi assoupi, lui renvoyait alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu, une autre image que celle de la Princesse.

Son regard se perdit au loin vers les dunes interminables, puis, peu à peu, son bleu s'éteignait. Replongeant enfin Hyrule dans l'obscurité. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans son patient cercueil.

En douceur, sans précipitation, le désert affamé se repaissait toujours en son temps.

l

1) trobairitz: féminin de troubadour ; syn. trouveur, ménestrel, musicien


	6. Pardon :Colosse du Désert:

l

**Chapitre 5  
**_**Pardon...**_

l

l

Le premier bruit perçu fut celui des corbos qui emplissaient le ciel, le survolant probablement de leur sinistre vol circulaire. Son être fut de suite secoué d'une crise de toux, rejetant tout le sable qui s'était installé dans son organisme.

Alors, tandis que ses poumons molestés réapprenaient à s'emplir, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, craignant un soleil éblouissant à son zénith. Mais au lieu de cela, ils rencontrèrent une surface concave qui s'irisait de toutes les couleurs en leur prêtant un effet ombrageant. Il referma les yeux puis ouvrit cette fois un peu mieux leur bleu magnifique au monde. Dans son état de convalescence, son esprit embrumé se laissa surprendre lorsqu'à côté de la gentille lumière de sa chère fée bien vivante, un visage s'afficha au dessus de lui, à l'intérieur de cette bulle étrange qui les protégeait de l'agressivité de l'astre du jour.

Quelque chose trahissant un soupir changea dans le regard rubis qui était posé sur lui. Cependant l'appréhension regagna ces traits pour certaine raison.

Link désirait sourire mais à cet instant, ce vouloir ne dépassa guère les barrières de son esprit ; pas plus que celui de remercier cet ange gardien sublimé. Tout ce que son corps lui permit de faire fut assez surprenant et, de fait, le choqua autant que lui... Il leva, aussi lentement que le permirent ses muscles endoloris, un bras qui emporta avec lui le voile de ce visage ; et avant que l'autre ne s'en rende compte, avec les pauvres forces qui lui étaient revenues, décollant sa tête du sol, il attrapa ces lèvres dans une tendre caresse.

Quelle douceur avait le goût du bonheur! Aussi nouveau que la surprise de l'autre, aussi tendre que la chaleur habituelle de son regard, et savoureux d'une délicatesse...bien peu virile...

Recouvrant la parole, mais oubliant de respirer, tout le cœur saisit d'appréhension, sa voix se délia ; elle chantait encore ; un ton d'enfant aux octaves un peu rayés ou appesantis par les responsabilités. Il s'empressa de demander le pardon de son geste, se rendant ou non compte de ce que la bouche qui avait demandé cette excuse venait de réitérer ce contact impromptu au désespoir d'un cœur hylien dont les battements n'avaient plus de bornes.

Un peu trop sidéré pour réagir, le sheikah, lui, s'était perdu entre le goût, non des lèvres, mais de l'âme de l'hylien qui s'offrait ; et la situation réelle des plus inconcevables...

Pour la première fois celui-ci ne se contentait pas d'écrire ou faire un signe de la tête ; il avait parlé. Et s'était pour Sheik.

La silencieuse harpiste s'était toujours doutée de ce qu'il le pouvait. Seulement il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi? ...Mystère.

Parce que depuis longtemps Link se mourrait.  
Parce que depuis peu, il venait de se manifester.

Ce dernier dut s'excuser une ou deux fois de plus car la volonté qui lui avait fait alors défaut pour s'arrêter n'avait su empêcher quelques autres et plus intimes baisers.

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. il fallait que ça s'arrête. Parce que leur lien était vivant et il la pressait elle aussi. Vers un enfant… Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être celle qui donnerait le coup de grâce et détruire tout ce qui restait de lui ; de Link dans ce cœur de Héros.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, non plus.

"Oh, Sheik...je, je suis..." murmura-t-il encore, haletant, entre les lèvres.

Cela suffisait !

Le sheikah se releva dans la mesure où le permettait la paroi qui les entourait ; en l'occurrence à genoux. Il replaça ensuite son vêtement, une lueur menaçante brûlant en ses yeux.

D'une main, il poussa vers lui quelques flacons et linges que Link n'avait pas vraiment remarqués.

"Débrouille-toi." répartit-il en sifflant. Elle...il conservait toujours dans sa voix cette plénitude grave et androgyne qui faisait en sorte de résonner longtemps en son esprit...

Résistant à l'envie de toucher sa bouche, elle croisa les bras et la bulle enchantée lui devint alors très intéressante. Tandis qu'elle la fixait, l'hylien bousculé par les évènements récents, réapprenant à respirer. Incapable de calmer tout à fait son cœur, il se sentit tout d'abord blessé, puis, conscient d'avoir mérité ce traitement, culpabilisant un peu tout de même, se redressa sur un coude. Regardant ce qu'on lui présentait, il but un peu de lait, mais reporta subitement les yeux sur le sheikah, mille questions plus ou moins pertinentes lui brûlant les lèvres.

Mille, dont une bonne partie concernait son propre comportement.

Mais il avait découvert deux choses ; cet étrange et difficilement contrôlable désir à l'objet encore obscur qui s'éveillait au souvenir de la Princesse réagissait tout autant à la vision de celui dont il avait depuis peu découvert le curieux secret. Jusque là c'était clair et pour lui, outre la difficulté de tout comprendre, son innocence effaçait toute culpabilité possible envers l'une ou l'autre de ces personnes.

D'autre part... Sheik semblait désapprouver le contact. Il ignorait pourquoi, et ce fait l'intriguait.

Que pensait-il réellement? Que voyait en lui ce messager des déesses... ; un Héros ou...un...un ami...?

"Sheik... De qui te caches-tu ?" demanda-t-il finalement sur le ton du murmure, conscient de s'aventurer en terrain glissant.

Comme l'autre de cilla pas, le Héros poursuivit: "De... moi ?"

Le concerné se retourna bien vite et dans une effrayante précision. Il saisit un bocal contenant un précipité violet.

"Si tu refuse de te dépêcher, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !"

Et entraînée par sa contrariété, elle parvint à fourrer une bonne cuillerée de cette pâte suspecte mais efficace dans la bouche du Grand et Courageux Héros du Temps…s'en félicitant par la suite elle-même un peu surprise. Ce dernier avala l'écœurante mixture vitaminée mais stoppa gentiment, puis fermement le bras qui tentait de récidiver. Il remonta avec éloquence son regard à l'encontre des deux yeux ardents. Mais ceux-ci se détournèrent abruptement: "Cela ne te regarde pas."

"Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je m'y résous. Inutile de t'en inquiéter," répondit doucement Link.

Sheik, par son regard, entoura à nouveau et à son insu le cœur du guerrier de sa douceur. Il trouva dans le bleu innocent qui lui faisait face un sourire sincère qui s'étendait sur tout son visage. Un peu émue, elle en oublia quelques secondes ses problèmes.

"Le mal est fait. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'étais resté trop longtemps…" dit-elle ensuite, stoïque.

Link baissa la tête. Alors ses mèches d'or voilèrent ses yeux et son cœur aussi lentement que ses mots quittèrent ses lèvres: "Et tu vas encore partir… Pourtant je n'en parlerai jamais…"

Navi s'assit sur l'épaule de son maître, ne supportant guère de voir sa tristesse.

Sans la gentille fée pour le lui rappeler de temps en temps, le Héros eût déjà oublié comment sourire...

"Je le sais." murmura Sheik.

Il mourait d'envie de détourner le regard, gêné et contrarié, non contre Link, mais de la situation. Seulement… Un homme ça ne se dérobait pas. Ca devait affronter les choses en face!

Alors, comme toujours, elle garda les yeux sur lui sans broncher, qu'importait ce qu'il pourrait dire. Et qu'importait si cela faisait tressaillir ses entrailles.

Les mèches volumineuses qui déferlaient sur son visage aidaient un peu. Elles conféraient à son âme un semblant de cachette rassurant.

"Toutefois… Le problème ne réside pas là. Il se trouve dans ton savoir…" expliqua-t-elle calmement.

"Cela ne change rien, Sheik…" murmura-t-il d'une voix déterminée mais tremblante. "Fais-moi confiance…"

"Je t'entends, mais...c'est déjà fait." rappela-t-elle.

Le Héros fit quelques tentatives, entrouvrant plusieurs fois les lèvres, mais se trouvant toujours incapable d'expliquer ses actes.

Alors se disposant à un aveu notable et plutôt délicat, Link se redressa, assit en tailleur. Les mains moites et le cœur en sueur, il entendait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour ramener la foi.

Il humidifia ses lèvres ; geste anodin mais captivant, à un œil de feu vif, n'échappant. Il pesa le monde, pesa son Sheik, et puis se lança doucement.

"Tu m'avais tant manqué... Je ne savais pas si, si tu...reviendrais jamais... J'ai tellement d'estime pour toi. De l'un à l'autre, ces faits ne varient pas!"

"Ta découverte à pourtant déjà su influer tes actes. T'en semblent-ils depuis...'justifiés'?" siffla la libre sheikah, se dérobant aux jugements ; revêtue de son choix...

...Et couvert de ses droits, l'homme en elle s'imposa.

L'hylien secoua la tête avec force, ses yeux perçants s'installant où ils le désiraient, la porte d'aucune âme n'étant capable de leur résister.

"Comment efface-t-on une erreur? Je ferai oublier celle-ci, si tu me l'accordes."

"Je ne peux pas te reprocher ce que tu ne connais même pas. ...Seulement, le problème existe...et se renouvellera."

Il avait envie de protester et de lui expliquer qu'il était sûr de ne lui vouloir aucun mal ; qu'il pourrait la..le protéger, que... Mais voilà...il doutait que le sheikah ne sache déjà tout cela ; doutait que le problème...ne se trouve là...

Le Héros fronça légèrement ses graciles sourcils. Ce problème dont elle-dont il parlait lui était totalement inconnu, et il ne pouvait pas même y réfléchir ; ce serait grande torture pour le voyageur du temps qui aboutirait à un résultat des moins gratifiants. Aussi il ne chercha pas à en savoir le comment, mais comprenait ce qu'il voulait à présent.

"D'une façon ou d'une autre tu auras bien un rôle à jouer dans cette affaire. Je ne refuse pas mon destin... Je ne renierai pas mes liens," décida-t-il.

"Tes liens..." Sheik s'approcha et posa une main ô combien vivifiante sur sa joue.

"Mais tu ne les connais même pas, ces liens..." dit-il avec un semblant de condescendance qui quitta au plus vite sa voix monocorde.

Son cœur s'emballa par cette caresse prêtée ; cette dernière, peut-être inconsciente de ce qu'elle causait. La main bandée du sheikah reposait toujours sur la joue lisse d'enfance. Cette main sublimée pesant sur le fin voile clair et fragile d'une jeune confiance.

Enfin, la - non le - musicien offrit à l'hylien un billet, puis la bulle enchantée disparut. Les bruits du désert revinrent à l'ouïe et la course contre l'hélianthe reprit.

"Link..." Prononça le sheikah se reculant déjà, ombre trop prompte pour n'être retenue par aucun bras ni regard d'un bleu dévasté ou déçu. "Tu trouveras sur ce papier ce que je n'ai pas su t'enseigner."

Plus tard, l'hylien verrait plus tard. Pour l'instant ce doux mirage allait s'éclipser, et il voulait boire sa présence encore du moins qu'à satiété.

"Nous nous reverrons lorsque les six pouvoirs brilleront sur la sainte lame d'Hyrule," murmura le harpiste sans plus de tendresse ni regret que sa voix n'en comportait naturellement. Du moins…outre cet œil échappant aux mèches cendrées qui trahissait et beaucoup...

Et pas assez...

Un mur de sable plus tard, l'œil cramoisi perdu de vue ; il ne restait que le sable...

Ah mais non, ce mot avait déjà parlé ; à présent c'était à lui de tracer le fil de son histoire, et il l'entendait par le chant de l'épée ; selon que les déesses le lui avaient donné. Réalisant que Sheik l'avait déposé sur un curieux socle de pierre hexagonal non loin du Colosse, il gagna l'ombre de son parvis là où les octoroks n'arrivaient pas.

Et alors, seulement, déplia le parchemin pour y trouver le Nocturne de l'Ombre commenté de: "Je sais que c'est un peu tard. Pardon." Et de: "Mais tu en es responsable!" ces derniers mots manifestement rajoutés à la va-vite au dessus de la portée du Requiem des Esprits.

Un sourire illumina son visage et son cœur.  
_De quoi achever..._


	7. Trop jeune 1 :Plaine d'Hyrule:

******Chapitre 6  
****_Trop jeune pour mourir_**_/1_**  
**

* * *

_Selon la légende..._

_Bon gré mal gré, qu'importe._

_Il offre son corps au service de la vie ;_

_Ses bras font danser le fer,  
__Ses jambes obéissent aux caprices du temps.  
____Et son esprit, d'idée en idée ré____solvent l'incompris  
________Sur le sentier que le destin impose à son âme._

_Celui-ci a laissé sa voix et son cœur derrière.  
__Alors il les a pris, puisque le reste est à Hyrule…  
_

_____Il n'aurait pas du ;  
__Ils ne pouvaient, comme ils l'on fait, que le damner.  
____Et il ne peut plus les quitter._

_La force pour ce faire est restée dans les années qu'il n'a pas eues.  
__Alors le voilà prisonnier a__vec la mort seule, pour finir son errance._

…

_Couvre mes années d'un manteau de blé  
__Riche d'abondance, de ta vie et tes danses  
__Laisse là le reste il ralentirait ; releste!_

___Je donnerais tout ce qu'on attend  
__Et plus encore sans jamais redire  
__Si d'un seul mot tu guéris le temps  
__Qui a blessé nos ifs et empoté les rires..._

l

Mû d'une déplaisante intuition, le Héros chevauchait, laissant sans regret l'immensité du désert pour la plaine aux vallons et collines printanières. Quelle surprise lorsque, à l'issue d'une laborieuse recherche dans le temple majestueux dont chaque couloir cachait foule de pièges plus ingénieux les uns que les autres, Nabooru la très - trop? - exaltée s'éveilla à la conscience de sage! Link sourit se remémorant la propre stupéfaction de l'audacieuse gérudo. Quant aux deux sœurs jumelant leurs sorts contraires dans une recette osée et exubérante, ces vieilles avaient, pour une fois, su amuser le Héros par leur prestation. Ce fut donc sans larmes, mais avec reconnaissance qu'il leur obtint deux auréoles ; curiosités qui les occupèrent ensuite pendant un bon moment, où qu'elles eurent pu aller…

Après ce passage intéressant et ressourçant dans l'enceinte du temple qui jonglait avec les âges, Link du le quitter pour une fois de plus, s'élancer vers l'inconnu.

Il redoutait à présent d'apercevoir le bourg dévasté, et cette anticipation déplaisante n'était point liée à son actuel état délabré…

C'était le lieu de son ultime destination selon le mystérieux et sage Rauru.

Inconsciemment, il allongea son chemin en contournant la ferme Lon-Lon. Il laissa glisser son regard, brouillé d'une nostalgie précoce, sur les barrières gardant l'entrée du lac.

Comme le jour se mourrait, ayant alors poussé son voyage jusqu'à l'orée d'un terrain boisé, il démonta Epona et s'installa sous les ramages accueillants d'un peuplier au pâle feuillage. Il sortit de sa besace un pain de noix et une bouteille de lait, prêt à affronter la nuit, choisissant de ne pas devancer le soleil avec une âme alors trop peu zélée.

Mais le lendemain, le paysage s'assombrit et de denses nuages d'un gris opaque envahirent le ciel de la pleine. Devinant l'averse, rechignant à s'exposer à un rhum, il préféra l'abri feuillu de son arbre bienvenu.

Cependant, le monde et les déesses s'étonnaient du silence de leurs âmes ; ils n'entendent plus le galop rassurant du Héros du Temps qui vers les dangers, encore et encore, chevauchait…

Le jour suivant se passa dans la même étrangeté, sous le ciel couvert d'un décor auquel son Héros se refusait. En l'esprit du jeune hylien solitaire, les questions sans réponse se bousculaient ; les craintes s'amplifiaient, le désespoir s'installait. Tant est si bien que Link risqua son courage.

Farore s'en trouva furieuse et redoubla de colère dans sa tempête, jusqu'à ce que Nayru compatît, et ne vienne et ne la convinsse de s'apaiser puisque la sagesse regorgeait de moyens… De ceux-ci elle usa. Et quant à la plaine en attente, elle se doutait un peu déjà de leur nature.

Émergeant des ombres, svelte être à la peau sombre se découpe sublime dans la tourmente. Fendant la plaine d'un œil ardent, sheikah, promptement, glisse sur la lande vers celui qui bouleverse le monde ; le monde et son cœur.

Il trouva dans le petit coin boisé à droite du sentier menant à la grande forêt un jeune homme de vert vêtu assis dans l'herbe drue, dont le regard assombri évitait de croiser l'horizon. Un puissant destrier alezan broutait selon son bon plaisir dans les alentours. Une petite lueur s'était approprié l'épaule de ce personnage quasiment immobile. Il avait pour une fois posé son long bonnet kokiri à ses côtés, défiant le soleil du chatoiement de ses cheveux blonds mi-longs.

Apprenant de ses erreurs, Sheik parvint cette fois jusqu'à lui à son insu. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule, murmurant à peine son nom pour ne pas réveiller ce paysage endormi et gelé dans son attente :

"Héros du Temps..."

Sans répondre, le jeune hylien agréablement surpris se saisit de la main bandée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se déroberait pas, puis y appuya sa joue. Ainsi il s'immobilisa à nouveau, la bouche scellée mais le cœur sans repos.

Alors le musicien se découvrit une apathie impromptue. Et tentant de retirer sa main en y investissant une force proportionnelle à son désir de ce faire, il manqua, pour tout résultat, de devoir en abandonner une autre.

"Link!" insista-t-il, sans se défaire face à l'apathie de l'hylien. "Pour que demeure la vie, bien et mal doivent coexister afin de se vouer une combat sans merci. Les ténèbres on élu leur sombre guerrier... Mais Hyrule attend sa lumière. Qui va la leur porter?"

Link inhala ; l'effluve émanant de ce corps délicat le rassura. Il ferma les yeux et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Sheik... Sheik..." Le Héros soupira. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne renoncerai pas. Je voulais simplement te voir une dernière fois."

"Songe, Héros," Mais qu'avait-elle... qu'avait-il à l'appeler ainsi? Voulait-il lui rappeler, au cas ou il l'eût oublié, qu'il ne lui vouait en tant qu'être humain aucun sentiment de son gré...? Fallait-il telle mesure de cruauté ? Link ignora son cœur griffé par le temps et les mots du musicien manipulateur, se fermant un peu à la voix de ce personnage. "Songe que le temps ronge une personne chère à ton âme."

"De quoi...parles-tu?" articula -t-il doucement, se refusant de réveiller tout à fait le monde de sa torpeur propice.

"La Princesse à besoin de toi."

Les traits de l'hylien retombèrent. De fait son laxisme causait préjudice à Zelda. Il le savait mais...il savait aussi que Ganondorf s'en servait comme otage. Pour cette raison, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Pourtant il soupira.

"Tu dois aller au Temple de Temps, Link. Nous nous y retrouverons. Vas-y maintenant!"

"Sheik..." siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il se retourna lentement vers le musicien et mystérieux compagnon. "Faisons route ensemble."

Surpris de cette requête, le sheikah ne trouva guère le refuge d'un prétexte.

"... Ce n'est pas possible."

"Pourquoi ?" la question était rauque, spontanné, laissant deviner que celui qui l'avait lancée connaissait déjà la cause de ce choix.

"Toi qui sais tout, tu devrais savoir, dit ce dernier avec une froideur apparente. Pas à l'aveuglette comme mon âme le ressens, pleurant un deuil kokiri ou hylien, non... Tu dois connaître pourquoi elle me presse tandis que mon cœur me crie de ne pas bouger d'ici. Un drame cela se pressent ; cela se perçoit à des lieues à la ronde. ... Sheik, pourquoi te tais-tu? ... Mais que t'importes mes discours ; tu ne réagis qu'aux actes. Tu l'as toujours fait."

Le sheikah réfléchit encore avant de s'accroupir, posant genou à terre. Il rapprocha la tête blonde trop anxieuse de la sienne et ferma les yeux pour que l'hylien n'y trouve pas de condescendance. Alors il ôta le linge qui scellait ses lèvres.

Mais tendis qu'elle se penchait sur lui, Link le repoussa. Trop doucement à son avis…mais il lui était impossible de se montrer violent avec son…ami.

Il porta une main fébrile à sa bouche, faisant volte-face, comme un geste subconscient visant les protéger.

"Les mots sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Laisse ma bouche." murmura l'hylien.

Sheik s'en trouva interdite puis son regard s'enfonça de nouveau dans le cœur de cet enfant bien que celui-ce ne le regardât pas. La douce sheikah posa fermement ses mains délicates sur lui, l'accueillant dans une étreinte impérieuse.

Surpris le Héros ne songea même pas à bouger. Derrières le voile, les lèvres murmurèrent dans son oreille,  
la caressant de son souffle, des mots que le royaume et les déesses n'avaient pas à entendre.


	8. Trop mûr 2 :Plaine d'Hyrule:

******Chapitre 6  
**_Trop mûr pour jouer _/2

* * *

_Je suis une ombre, c'est assez simple,  
Le fruit d'une décision précipitée par les ténèbres.  
__Impa ignorait qu'ombre je deviendrais._

_Ton destin et ton secours, je jongle tour à tour :  
__Hyrule, je suis Zelda ; Link, je suis Sheikah,  
__Et nul ne sait de quoi je suis fait._

_Me rendras-tu l'identité, toi, jeune guerrier  
Trop jeune pour mourir, trop mur pour jouer ?_

Mais que nous a-t-on fait ?

l

Ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à son cœur, l'hylien s'efforça de respirer suffisamment afin de survivre à ses sursauts. Entre les bras de Sheik...il n'y avait guère plus doux havre.

"Je connais parfaitement qui tu es...! " déclama celui-ci.

Il lâcha promptement le guerrier, regagnant ses distances habituelles.

"Je ne me suis jamais adressé qu'à toi. "

La nuit autour d'eux, s'était installée et entourait déjà la silhouette sheikah.

"Pour certaines personnes tu comptes beaucoup plus que ce masque. " L'androgyne s'enveloppa des ombres, retournant lentement dans leurs bras.

"N'oublies jamais ça, Link. Ne confonds pas ; je suis leur messager, mais pas leur pantin..." souffla-t-il paisiblement.

Le jeune hylien ne prit la peine de retenir le soupir étranglé qui lui échappa."Ainsi..." murmura-t-il, pourtant plus confiant tandis que son cœur hésitait entre l'euphorie et le désespoir.

"Tu me laisses avec ces mots. Une dernière signature, suprême supplice... "

"Nous nous verrons au temple," rectifia le Sheikah.

"Bien ; alors allons-y ensemble! " ironisa Link. Il secoua la tête lentement.

"Les six sages sont prêts et la légende s'achève. Je n'y peux rien... N'est-ce pas. Toi...tu disparais... "

"Je suis encore là. "

Ces mots étaient vides. Link démentit sans peine.

"Tu t'évapores déjà. Un petit peu. D'abord ton cœur, et puis tes pas. Bientôt ton visage et ta voix. Tu es là, mais tu t'effaces. Très discrètement. Mais jamais assez pour que l'on ne le ressente pas."

Mais tandis qu'il parlait, le Héros en lui repoussa ce désir égoïste ; la loi de Farore, dévorant l'enfant, le fit taire à l'instant. "Un caprice... un caprice d'enfant serait déplacé à présent."

Il s'efforça alors d'effacer les mots regrettés par un large sourire de son secret. Malheureusement, celui-ci couvrit piteusement le désespoir de son âme écartelée. "Tu sais que j'irai," murmura-t-il à peine.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Le sheikah, non moins meurtri par l'innocence torturée qui transpirait jusqu'à lui, répéta alors ces mots regrettés.

"Un caprice d'enfant... Et si j'avais le moyen de le réaliser ?"

Décontenancé et effrayé par un espoir nouveau, l'hylien hésita longtemps, fixant cet œil passionné si beau sans ne jamais pouvoir deviner ce qu'il renfermait. Alors il perdit son regard dans les ténèbres de la nuit pour mieux parler.

"... Quoi que fasse le temps, même si on me les rend... Tu sais... Ces années, chuchota-t-il de peur que les arbres n'entendent son cœur parler et que les déesses ne le prennent pour le royaume. Ces années...ont fait de moi le Héros ; un être qui ne peut plus rien faire d'autre qu'_apporter la lumière_. "

Il partit d'un petit rire amer. "J'ai perdu ma place en Hyrule. Dans un siècle ou un autre, ce sera trop tôt ou trop tard. Entre les pages du temps, j'ai perdu sa mesure. C'est là le sacrifice du Héros... Toi., qui sais tant... Appartiens-tu au futur...?" Le vent siffla doucement entre eux. "Où vas-tu... " souffla Link.

"Le Héros n'y peut rien. Il a fini de jouer et doit, et va terminer son oeuvre. La seule qu'il puisse accomplir."

Link envia grandement l'imperméabilité que démontrait constamment le sheikah. Que lui aurait-il été de plus doux que la mort à l'ouïe de cette confirmation.

"Non, Link!" apostropha l'autre avec une modulation notable de la voix. Du coin de l'œil, l'hylien crut alors le voir faire un pas en avant. Et aussi petit fût celui-ci, il l'en remercia de toute son âme "Je ne disparais pas. Je peux..." Ces mots que Link n'osait écouter, Sheik les prononça avant une courte hésitation.

Hésitation très discrète, mais que l'hylien savait décoder dans la façon imperceptible dont il balançait ses bras.

Mais l'androgyne à la peau mâte se détermina bientôt, satisfaite de son choix.

"Si tu est certain de le vouloir, je resterai. ...Mais un jour il faudra que je meure au moins un petit peu. ...Pour pouvoir rester... Si tu le veux... " expliqua-t-il à cause de ce qu'il était. "Tu ne me trouveras pas au temple du temps. Vas pourtant ; il faut que tu la rencontre."

S'appliquant à respirer convenablement, Link nagait lentement dans une vive euphorie.

"Si tu es là... " murmura-t-il, tremblant et retenant des larmes volées d'enfant. Il se tut un instant.

L'adulte rejaillit dans le regard bleu puissant et ses mots l'âme changea, questionnant "De qui parles-tu ? La Princesse..."

"Qui est-elle Link, que ressens-tu pour la princesse ?" demanda le sheikah d'une voix plus claire et plus haute, rouvrant leur dialogue à Hyrule.

Un silence s'ensuivit avant que la voix ne réponde.

"Je ne me l'explique pas. J'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre..." Étrangement peu rassuré, il termina en chuchotant. "Je crois que je l'aime." Il fronca les sourcils et ajouta. "Très fort."

Sheik acquiesça. "Et je sais à présent ce que tu ressens curieusement pour un homme" commenta-t-elle pour le taquiner, se revêtant encore de son rôle même après avoir failli être démasquée.

L'hylien esquissa une moue, rougissant de sa propre confusion. Si mystérieux-se et déjà si chèr-e, il trouvait en lui - en elle, une essence familière et sibylline. In ne pouvait nier ces paroles, pourtant, Sheik ne remettait pas son rôle en question, et il fallait donc le respecter.

"Héros," reprit gravement ce dernier, "il est normal que ton âme soit liée à la Princesse de la Destinée. Vous vous appartenez selon la volonté des déesses. Outre les pouvoirs même de la Triforce, vous êtes l'un à l'autre dans une certaine mesure."

"Comment...?" murmura-t-il.

"Elle te le dira. Mais..."

Il baissa le ton, destinant ses paroles à Link seul. Sheik tapota un peu sa hanche de son bras, tic neveux traduisant son ennui d'avoir à parler de lui-même.

"L'honnêteté est une merveilleuse vertu, pourtant, il est des vérités inutiles à mentionner."

Comme ils discutaient, une des formes blanches apparut et se mit à flotter gauchement autour d'eux. Sans plus de mouvements, Sheik se saisit d'un couteau attaché à sa cheville et le lança vigoureusement entre les yeux de l'esprit errant. La courte lame alla s'empaler dans le crâne ectoplasmique qui s'évapora laissant à la place une flamme colorée qui s'enfuit. Le feuillage des arbres remua un peu sous la caresse du vent revigorante.

"Tu lui as énormément manqué...toi. Pas moi. Alors...ne lui parles pas de ce qui ne l'intéresse pas..." conclut Sheik. Il acquiesça brièvement et reprit plus fort: "Sois confiant, Héros. Vas achever l'œuvre que tu as menée."

Il rangea la fine lame à sa place et leur regard suivit la brise qui s'élançait vers l'ancien bourg en emportant dans son courant l'or perdu des arbres.

Après un silence, le sheikah ajouta bien plus discrètement, certifiant cette fois son choix: "Si tu est certain de le vouloir... "

Ignorant toujours les secrets que trahissait son regard, il défia le cœur du Héros en trois mots ;  
"Nous nous reverrons."

L'hylien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la force de l'émotion l'empêcha de n'émettre aucun bruit. Son regard bleu s'éclaircit doucement et son cœur eut peur d'être à nouveau aspergé d'une neige trop douce...pour fondre sans douleur.

"Cela change tout. Je, je peux continuer ici ; nous voyagerons... " murmura Link toutefois, un peu rafraîchi.

"Non." intervint-elle d'une voix pourtant emplie de tendresse, et elle apparut si vite près de lui qu'il ne sut quand elle s'était approchée. Alors se penchant et posant son front contre le sien elle murmura son nom en frôlant ses lèvres, réchauffant son cœur de son haleine sucrée, faisant délibérément céder la volonté de l'enfant qui portait Hyrule.

Il ferma le bleu de ses yeux par pudeur et les larmes inondèrent la lande de ses joues. C'était à un kokiri qu'elle dédiait ses mots, démontrant ainsi à l'hylien leur pertinence.

"Il faut retourner là où tu as quitté ton chemin. Même si cela est long et pénible. Tu en seras enrichi. Mais je reste. Alors...quand il sera temps...quand tu en en sentiras le besoin..."

Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche du Héros.

"... Je te promets que je reviendrai, Link."

Elle se détacha lentement de lui, laissant le destin reprendre son cours dans son âme et sécher d'éventuelles larmes mal tolérées. La vaste plaine d'Hyrule ne devait retrouver que la vision d'un Héros dévoué, taillé de courage, forgé d'honneur et bien entendu ascète.

"Un sheikah ne manque pas un rendez-vous."

Elle replaça le bas de son masque. Il commença alors à reculer vers l'étreinte des ombres où il attendrait patiemment, durant sept ans.

Peut-être plus, peut-être moins… Attendrait que cet hylien qui donnait seul désormais un sens à son existence, décide de sa propre volonté s'il voulait la faire revenir ou non.

Le Héros du Temps acquiesça avec confiance ; avec cette foi dont il avait besoin pour obtenir la victoire, déjà de moitié remportée, sur l'incarnation du mal.

"Link..." prononça enfin la Princesse de la Destinée, confortée de l'accord de la Sagesse, pleine d'une foi nouvelle.

Elle hésita en formulant son adieux, car ces mots qu'elles employaient si souvent n'avaient pas vraiment leur place à cet instant. Elle rectifia de son mieux tandis que le Héros de son Hyrule s'éloignait peu à peu: "À une autre et véritable vie..."

_:¤:_

_Oui nous voyagerons... et tu m'apprendras l'amour,  
__Tendre Héros, gentil enfant,  
__Vis pour toi à maintenant._

_Tantôt ami, tantôt amante,  
Je jouerai pour toi et autant que tu voudras,  
Chacun des rôles que tu m'attribueras.  
Ainsi peut-être qu'un jour  
Tu m__e découvriras, _

_Moi ;_

Z

_elda._

_Alors nous voyagerons,  
Et tu m'apprendras l'amour,  
Tendre Héros, gentil enfant.  
Je t'en prie seulement, n'écoutons plus le temps..____._

l

l

§os **FIN **so§

_Les notes d'un ocarina, le cri des ténèbres sous la caresse de la lumière,  
et la fin devient fenêtre qui s'ouvre_


End file.
